


Lonesome Reality

by Veggiesnek



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Loneliness, My First Work in This Fandom, Norman needs a hug, Other, first work on this site, rip norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veggiesnek/pseuds/Veggiesnek
Summary: Norman sulks through the inky abyss, accepting his lonely fate for thirty years.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lonesome Reality

Norman sulked through the inky abyss, stuck on the same trail like a toy train left unattended. His light flickered constantly, lighting up the ink and parts of the maze. It had tired him, but he kept moving. The corpses of many clones of the butcher gang had been laid around all throughout the maze, along with ink hearts on which he protected. 

That damned angel was always after them. 

This wandering over and over through familiar territory had begun getting irritating. There was always an unlucky Piper, Fisher, or Striker who had wandered into the abyss every hundred cycles or so, of which he slayed relentlessly. Just another corpse to the many. 

Although the Projectionist looked like a mindless being of sorts, he could always see his past. So vividly, it was like he was reliving them, just to return back to his inky fate. Sure, Norman Polk was never a 'chipper' man, but he at least had a soul, no matter how corrupted it was.

He had already accepted reality a long time ago, to where it was part of his memories. Never had he been so thoughtful before of his surroundings until now. Debating if he could rid himself of such tortures.

The Projectionist's mindset had been decaying over the years. He almost couldn't remember himself. Every time he looked at a wall, he could see his past. Norman could see so vividly how he drowned... How he died.. How he was put into this.. prison.

The past had been right in front of it, and yet, he couldn't change it. He couldn't save himself from such a horror. Norman couldn't escape his visions, no matter where he went. His mind was always projected, no matter how much he wished it weren't. 

This curse of which he had to bestow had been ruling on for thirty years. He wanted to be free, free from this hell. 

Norman had to endure through it, though, for as long as this inky abyss existed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was good, it's my very first time writing anything on this site.


End file.
